


dark within me, illumine

by virotutis



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, can be read as either gen/slash, spoilers for wmtsb2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: Sandalphon escapes from the cocoon just a tad earlier.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	dark within me, illumine

Primarchs don’t bleed, not in the same way that skydwellers, Astrals, or any organic beings do. Blood does not flow through their bodies; instead, what does is the element that their cores have been created from.

That’s why the gaping hole in Lucifer’s side that refuses to close up despite the strength of their regenerative factors leaks small wisps of light instead, soft and gentle as the flickering glow of fireflies, as the Supreme Primarch struggles to hold his physical form. 

Lucifer’s face is drawn tight, the usual calm countenance of his face twisted by a grimace of pain. The brightness of his core illuminating the veins beneath his pale skin akin to a beam of light shining through a thin cloth as it pulsates. 

His strength of his light changes on a dime, rapidly switching between flaring up and strobing wildly to flickering weakly like the remains of a recently stifled fire. It’s unpredictable. It’s _uncontrollable._ Whatever weapon had been used to attack Lucifer had completely poisoned him in all ways possible. 

Sandalphon grits his teeth and tears his eyes away from the sight. He tightens the grip he has on Lucifer’s waist and the limp arm he slung around his own neck before he forces himself to keep on walking forward, despite his shaking legs. 

Still though, he supposes that he’s lucky enough in a certain regard. He had originally been made from Lucifer’s light, once upon a time. He can handle the flickers of pain that burn his skin whenever Lucifer’s light begins to act up. 

This, right now, is all Sandalphon can do for him. 

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer manages to force out, voice a barely audible rasp of a murmur. “I…”

“If you’re going to apologize, just zip it,” Sandalphon snaps. “Save your words for when you’re not—!”

_Dying_ , he had almost said, the word close to tumbling off of the tip of his tongue before he abruptly cut himself off and swallowed it back down. To be saying it out loud, to actually acknowledge it to be a possibility was just too much. 

Something like this just couldn’t possibly be real, after all. Everything that was going on was more akin to a strange waking nightmare than anything; a remnant of the sleep he had been forced into gone wrong.

A being as powerful and timeless as Lucifer, the Supreme Primarch himself, and the concept of death were two things that were never supposed to meet. Lucifer was never supposed to be able to be harmed in any way, let somehow end up on death’s very doorstep. 

Despite his rebellion and the ensuing war that followed, the idea of killing Lucifer was not something he had ever once considered. Even during last year’s mess of a catastrophe, when he was the closest he would ever get to matching the power of the Supreme Primarch, the thought that Lucifer could actually _be_ killed was something that had never even occurred to him.

There was always a part of Sandalphon, deep in his heart, that expected Lucifer to always be there, a constant and unchanging feature in his existence. In his mind, he could only ever see Lucifer smiling as serenely and warmly as always, with a cup of freshly brewed coffee at his lips as he sat underneath the shade in the small garden that they had claimed for their own.

“Save your strength,” he finishes weakly instead, voice barely louder than a whisper. “If you want to apologize, do it later. After we’re out of here.” 

“...Understood,” Lucifer responds just as quietly, and he doesn’t mention the way that Sandalphon’s shoulders have begun to tremble or the way that Sandalphon’s nails dig into his limbs.

They don’t say another word to each other after that. Sandalphon continues to keep forcing himself to drag both himself and Lucifer out, even if he stumbles and bumps them into the pillars that line the ruins of the chamber. 

There is no other choice. Lucifer’s control of his own body has been ruined and the shrine is shaking, crumbling down on their very heads. 

He has to keep moving. Not for his own sake; for Lucifer’s.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts since paralost was first released bc i was originally intending on writing a full-length fic, but since its been two years and there hasnt been any progress...


End file.
